


Жизненная необходимость

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Однажды Локи обнаруживает в Тони Старке одно неочевидное, но крайне полезное преимущество: пока он рядом, Хеймдалль даже не поворачивается в их сторону.





	Жизненная необходимость

— Ты мне нужен, Старк, — неожиданно говорит Локи, едва не касаясь носом кончика носа Тони, и вдруг перестает ему сниться. Старк хватает ртом воздух, ярким всплеском ощутив запахи железа и кожи. Постель прогибается под его весом — под их весом — Локи неудобный и тяжело давит Тони на живот, почти лежа на нем верхом. В спальне и на этаже еще темно. Где-то далеко под ними живет своей круглосуточной жизнью Башня.

— Какого хрена? — хриплым спросонья голосом интересует Тони, пытаясь проморгаться. Он вроде бы избавился от кошмаров с участием читаури и нашел способ избавиться от кошмаров с участием Киллиана, а нашествие темных эльфов на Лондон и вовсе обошло его стороной.

Локи. Откуда здесь Локи, искренне оплаканный более менее прижившимся на Земле Тором?

— Ты мне нужен, — убедительно повторяет Локи, сверкая в темноте звериными глазами. Он смотрит на Старка совсем близко и Тони невпопад думает о том, достаточно свежее ли у него дыхание.

— Очень, — говорит Локи, и гладит его по вискам чуткими, длинными пальцами, неуверенно, успокаивающе и одновременно торопливо; и добавляет:

— Пожалуйста.

Черт.

— Зачем? Что у тебя случилось? — сдаваясь, спрашивает Тони, с запоздалым сожалением думая, что раньше, наверняка, сколько бы Локи ни просил — о помощи, услугах, доверии — он чаще всего получал отказ. Трикстерская натура ненадежна, Мстители подозрительны, Локи всегда обманет. Да плевать, неожиданно думает Тони, ему нравится, как много Локи весит, и нравится, как тот прикасается, и еще больше нравится, как тот смотрит.

— Ладно, нет, не «зачем», — мотает головой Старк и напрягает плечи, готовясь подняться, — Что там для тебя надо сделать?..


End file.
